This invention relates to a decorative assembly that is placed above a table to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the surrounding area. More specifically, the present invention relates to an assembly that fits through the center hole of a garden or patio table designed to accommodate a center, pole supported umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to interchangeable, decorative elements that can be used year round in garden or patio tables.
Beach umbrellas have enjoyed wide use for numerous years as an easy, convenient way to provide shade where sun is abundant. Beach umbrellas typically consist of a center pole or rod with a plurality of hinged ribs radiating outwardly from the center pole. A piece of cloth, or other lightweight material, is generally affixed to the ribs and sewn such that when the ribs are extended away from the center pole, the cloth or material is extended and is taught between the ribs forming a dome-like structure. This way, any precipitation that falls onto the cloth will not puddle, but rather will roll off. This creates a shelter from the precipitation.
Eventually, garden and patio tables were adapted to take advantage of the popularity of umbrellas and umbrella-like structures as protection from the sun, rain, and elements in general. Such garden and patio tables were designed with a hole in the center to accommodate the center pole which supported the umbrella. Beach umbrellas are used in these garden and patio tables to provide a covering for the table. When in use, the ribs of the umbrella are extended and the umbrella forms a canopy over the table. When not in use, typically the ribs are lowered and the umbrella collapsed with the cloth material bunching together. Since the cloth material is bunched together around the center pole of the umbrella, it typically is not aesthetically pleasing. Typically the configuration of the garden or patio table is such that the umbrella can be removed when not in use; however, this leaves the center hole unused.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aesthetically pleasing apparatus to be placed into the center hole in a garden or patio table when the umbrella is removed. Further, a need for interchangeable, decorative elements that can be used year round with garden and patio furniture exists. Further, a need exists for a decorative apparatus that provides electrical power to decorative elements exits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,693 to Sibold discloses a decorative plant support. The decorative plant support taught by Sibold is generally in an umbrella shaped pattern and contains a plurality of support hubs and slats. However, Sibold does not teach an apparatus that provides electrical power to the decorative elements. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that provides electricity to the decorative elements exits. The present invention solves this long-felt need.